The invention relates generally to the field of communication. The invention relates more specifically to communication made by fiber optic link. In greater specificity, but without limitation thereto, the invention relates to an apparatus for joining the ends of two fiber optic cables.
Exceedingly greater demands for fiber optics have brought this technology to the ocean floor. These demands require that open expanses of water be traversed by fiber optic links. Though these ocean expanses are often of great depth and lateral dimension, commercially available optical fiber is currently limited to lengths of about 10,000 meters or less. As a result, it has been found necessary to interconnect these spans of fiber.
In the past, an apparatus known as a dry-mate connector assembly has been used for this purpose. The dry-mate connector assembly, otherwise known as the DCA, surrounds an optical fiber interconnection, and is attached to a cable housing that traditionally surrounds the fiber. The DCA consists of a universal termination on each cable end, a dry-mate connector section and a pressure compensating oil filled housing. The DCA, as used for a fiber cable of roughly 1/10th an inch in diameter, measures 3 inches in diameter by 25 inches long. Further, a completed DCA of this type weighs approximately 9 pounds. Fabrication and assembly of the DCA requires approximately three working days, at the present cost of several thousand dollars.
The need for a relatively less costly, weighty and bulky connector assembly thus became apparent. With the potential deployment of a great many of these assemblies, cost efficiency is an important consideration. Weight and size limitations must i also be dealt with, as these are critical to effective use of interconnected optical fiber cables. This is because cumbersome connectors of large weight and size can disrupt cable deployment apparatuses or can prove unworkable with conventional optical cable storage devices.